


Do Not Stand at My Grave and Weep

by Creative__Writing



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet (1968)
Genre: Angst, Does the dialogue make sense?, I had to deal with the death, I need to be doing a culminating task that's worth, Like, M/M, Sad, This is how I did so, boi he dead, canonical death, nope! I used a shakespearean translator, ten percent of my mark, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative__Writing/pseuds/Creative__Writing
Summary: 'Help me into some house, Benvolio,’ Mercutio begins, as he begins slumping more and more, ‘or I shall faint.’ His point is accentuated by how he trips, almost causing Benvolio to stumble as well. He can’t tell anymore if the salty water in his eyes is sweat or tears.





	Do Not Stand at My Grave and Weep

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I was sad about someone's death and wrote this... also the dialogue will not be good, because I used various translators for pre modern english. sorry 'bout that.

  The summer heat of Verona is beating down on them when it happens. When Benvolio swears his heart might have stopped. When his dear friend called out, saying he was hurt. When Benvolio is rushing forward to catch Mercutio before he falls.

  It’s when Mercutio forces a joke, saying he will be a ‘grave man’ within the next day that Ben knows they have to get out of there. If someone was to die on the cobblestone streets that day, it would not be Mercutio. 

_  ‘Help me into some house, Benvolio,’ _ Mercutio begins, as he begins slumping more and more,  _ ‘or I shall faint.’ _ His point is accentuated by how he trips, almost causing Benvolio to stumble as well. He can’t tell anymore if the salty water in his eyes is sweat or tears. Just before Mercutio is pulled into a nearby building, he pulls away from Benvolio, leaning on the wall.  _ ‘A plague o’ both your houses!’  _ He takes a shuddering breath,  _ ‘They have made worms’ meat of me! I have it!’  _ Just as Benvolio finally catches his arm, Mercutio yells behind him,  _ ‘And soundly, too--your houses!’ _ and it’s just  _ so  _ Mercutio that Benvolio chokes on his cries as he laughs. 

_ ‘Mercutio, I beg of thou, prithee rest. We both wot this is worse than a scratch,’  _ he pleads, setting his friend on the ground to rest against the cool wall. The wall that had such a striking contrast to outside, a relief as brief as rain. 

  A cold hand, alarmingly cold, as though it had been touched by death itself, caressed his cheek,  _ ‘Ben, thou wot as well as I doth yond I wilt not beest surviving this, prithee doth not act as though 't is possible.’  _

  Then, Benvolio knows it isn’t sweat that’s caught in his eyes, as he tries and fails to wipe it away,  _ ‘No! Thee can not finish thy life hither, not by Tybalt.’  _ He took a breath,  _ ‘Not anon.’ _

_   ‘Mine sweet Benvolio, thou art so innocent. If 't be true I did has't the choice, Tybalt would hast nay declare in mine death, but I wilt beest going lief.’  _ Mercutio himself, has a singular tear rolling down his face and it does not belong there, but he stops Benvolio when he goes to wipe it away,  _ ‘I doth not wanteth thy last impression of me to beest weak, Ben. Prithee, leaveth me hither.’ _

__ As the words leave Mercutio’s mouth, Benvolio begins to cry harder,  _ ‘Nay! Doth not thou dare leaveth me hither like this!’ _

__ In his last moments, the other smiles,  _ ‘Doth not caterwauling for me, love. I am not worth thy gouts of sorrow or affection. I love thou.’  _ The light in the lively man dims, breathing becoming shallow as his hand comes down from Benvolio’s face.

  
_ ‘I love thou too, thou daw! I did tell thou not to leaveth me! Wherefore hast the stars cursed me so?!’  _ Left to his own devices, Benvolio stems his tears, and haggardly makes his way back outside.  _ ‘O Romeo, Romeo!’  _ His cousin immediately rushed to his side. Benvolio wasn’t known for being such an emotional wreck,  _ ‘Brave Mercu- Mercutio’s dead! The gallant spirit hath aspired the clouds, which too untimely here, did scorn the earth!’  _ Another sob wracks through the man.


End file.
